


A King's Power

by roosebolton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Coercion, M/M, More like dubcon, Underage But Whatever, but not quite noncon, guess what? i last worked on this fic in 2014 and i just finished it in like 3 days wow, not to spoil but have you guys ever thought about blowjobs on the iron throne because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Joffrey decides to test the loyalty and the boundaries of his newest Kingsguard.





	A King's Power

Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm peered down at the knight before him. 

"Leave us," he said to the rest of his Kingsguard. "I want to speak to him alone." He gave them a glare that said he meant it, and the three Kingsguard filed out to stand outside the throne room door. When the heavy door shut behind the last man to leave, Joffrey leaned to one side of the Iron Throne, his grin as cocky as ever, measuring up the lone knight.

"Look up at me, Ser Loras," the boy-king said. "I want to see your pretty face." He snickered. Loras turned his face upward to his King, his face impartial. Joffrey licked his lips, his head swaying ever so slightly before spitting out what he would say.

"I've heard you used to suck my uncle Renly's dick."

The blond king paused with a sneer. "And that you were good at it, too."

Loras took a deep breath, gritting his teeth, but would not allow Renly's nephew to get the better of him so easily, so quickly.

"Court sees much gossip, Your Grace," the knight began, "and not all of it is tr--"

"It's not just gossip, it's the thrice-damned truth," interrupted Joffrey. He leaned forward, staring intently at the Knight of Flowers with his Lannister-green eyes. "I'm not daft. I may have grown up sheltered, but I see and hear a lot more than my mother would like. You and Renly were _lovers_. You _fucked_." Joffrey spat the word out indignantly, like a petulant child. "Do not lie to your King." He looked positively incensed.

Loras licked his lips nervously. "Will you condemn me for it, Your Grace?" He looked up at the arrogant boy who he was sworn to protect, trying to will his eyes not to water at the thought of Renly.

"If I was going to condemn you for it, Ser, I would do so in front of the entire court." He smirked. "I would think my strict methods of punishment would have reached your ears long before now."

Loras bowed his head, just slightly, in defeat. "Your... justice is well known, Your Grace." He took another breath, steeling himself against the stinging words of hatred Joffrey would surely spit out next, the King's venom ever-apparent.

The boy-king's eyes sparkled. "Though... there _is_ the fact that not only were you fucking a _man_ , but you were fucking my uncle, a known traitor to the Crown." He gave the knight a wide grin.

"What do you say to that?"

Loras took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. It was hard enough to stomach the King's words, let alone have to respond. _Would it be better_ , he wondered, _to admit what he already knows, or just swear my loyalty? Either way will lead to lies._ He measured his words carefully before he spoke, afraid his own anger might betray him to the King, getting him into trouble - or worse. _Margaery would do better in a situation like this._

"He was married to my sister, Your Grace," he said, as calmly as he was able. "That made him family, traitor or no." He met Joffrey's gaze, still steeling himself. "But I am sworn to _you_ now, Your Grace, and I take those vows very seriously."

"About those vows," began Joffrey coolly. "You're sworn to protect me, first of all."

Loras nodded. "Of course, Your Grace."

"And you shall own no lands, take no wife, father no children."

The knight nodded again. "Yes, all of that is true. Why are you going over my vows with me, Your Grace?" He looked wary. _I am sure he has a point, and that I will not like it._

The king's eyes lit up when he got to what he considered the best part of the White Cloaks' vows. "You've also sworn to obey my every command." He grinned devilishly. " _And_ to keep my secrets."

The Knight of Flowers stared blankly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, as it dawned on him what Joffrey was hinting at. He took a deep breath. "Yes, Your Grace. Nothing you say or do shall leave this room unless you wish it."

King Joffrey leaned back in his throne as carefully as he could, mindful of the swords that composed it, staring at his Kingsguard, a young lion considering his prey. "Come closer, Ser," he said, his eyes filled with glee. "Kneel."

Resigned, Loras walked quietly toward the boy-king and knelt at the foot of the throne, his right knee propped up, his brown-curled head bowed. "I am at your service, Your Grace."

"Not like that," Joffrey spat, reaching a too-short leg out, attempting to kick at Loras' knee. "Down on both knees, like you're _praying_."

Loras pursed his lips and knelt in front of his King, clasping his hands together as if praying to the Seven.

Joffrey brightened considerably. "Good. It's a start. I'm going to test your vows, Kingsguard." He scooted slowly closer to the edge of the Iron Throne, parting the skirt of his royal robes with his legs. The knight was not surprised to note the king's growing erection, considering his power-hungry nature and the gleam in his eyes. He _was_ surprised to see that Joffrey didn’t appear to be wearing smallclothes.

The king sneered impatiently. “What are you waiting for? It isn’t going to suck itself.”

Hesitantly, Loras reached out to gingerly grasp Joffrey’s cock in his sword hand before the boy-king kicked his hand away. “Use your mouth, and keep your hands together like before. Like you’re praying.”

The knight took a deep breath, pressing his hands together again. _Seven forgive me_ , he thought, lowering his head to take his king’s cock into his mouth, trying to glance up to gauge whether Joffrey was pleased with his performance but his sight was partially blocked by Joffrey’s robes. _This is a mummer’s farce. Hopefully it will end when he… finishes._

Joffrey made a rather theatrical moan of delight, gripping Loras’ curls in both hands, pushing his head down further onto his cock, causing the knight to choke a little, more out of surprise than the act itself. “Do it like you… like you mean it.” He moved Loras’ head up and down with his hands. “Like you…” He paused, lowering his voice, despite the fact that no one else was in the room. “Like you _love me._ ”

The Knight of Flowers almost choked a second time at his king’s words. _So that’s it, then. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Has anyone ever truly loved him save his own mother?_ He started rocking his body a little, gaining momentum to bob his head more easily without hands, Joffrey loosening his grip slightly but keeping both hands atop Loras’ head.

The boy-king excitedly watched his cock disappear again and again into his Kingsguard’s pouty mouth, grunting each time Ser Loras’ head went down as far as it could go. “And… if you try and bite me, I’ll… I’ll call for the Hound. I’ll… I’ll have you beheaded, with your mouth held open, just like it is now.” Joffrey babbled on, his half-hearted power fantasies overwhelming when it wasn’t just his own hand causing him pleasure - when, instead, he was sitting there on the Iron Throne above someone who was sworn to obey him.

Loras applied every trick he’d learned during his time with Renly that didn’t involve his hands: rolling his tongue as he bobbed his head, sucking harder and softer in turn, humming a little as Joffrey’s cock hit the back of his throat. _He can’t last much longer. Let this ridiculous, childish play at power be finished._

“I, I’m going to.... ahh…” Joffrey mumbled, nudging Loras backward off his cock with one foot, his face as red from exertion as Robert’s had been when he was deep into his cups. “Stay still, I’m…” he began, stroking himself with one hand furiously, and then it was over, the boy-king triumphantly spilling his seed directly onto his knight’s face, looking nearly like melted candle wax on Loras’ shocked and affronted expression. Joffrey laughed rudely, delighted.

 “Your Grace,” Ser Loras said through gritted teeth, “may I take your leave to clean myself up? It would not be much in the way of secrets kept if the other Kingsguard were to see me this way.”

 “I don’t know, I think it looks good on you. I’m sure _Renly_ thought so too.”

 Loras rose to his feet in anger, wiping some of Joffrey’s fluids off his face and flinging them at his King’s feet. “Renly would have _never,_ ” he hissed, hands balled up at his sides.

In a brief moment of clarity, Joffrey seemed to realise that he had gone too far. “You’ll… you’ll do whatever I ask of you, I am your King and…” he began, his voice softer than before. In his post-orgasm haze, the flame of anger so constant in him had gone out, at least for a little while.

 “I’m meant to _protect you_ , Your Grace, not be your whore. If you have need of one, you might talk to your uncle and acting Hand. I hear he’s as fond of them as your _father_ was.” Loras chose his words carefully, trying to will his own anger away.

The King opened his mouth, shocked. “You were Renly’s guard, too, weren’t you? What’s the difference, trading one King for another?”

“The difference, _Your Grace,_ is that _I loved Renly,_ and there is _nothing_ in _you_ worth _loving._ ”

For once, Joffrey Baratheon was speechless, and could do nothing but stare as Ser Loras turned and walked out the throne room door.


End file.
